


Sweet Dreams

by yellowlampshade



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Dan, Omega Verse, Oneshot, innocent dan, like im really sorry for this okay, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowlampshade/pseuds/yellowlampshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Dan wakes up one night to a funny feeling between his legs and goes to his Alpha to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I literally apologize so much for this. Goes without saying that I do not condone any of this and I promised myself I'd never write a fic like this but here I am. If you liked my previous work I love you and I'd appreciate you not reading this as I'd rather not destroy what little cred I may have had.

When Dan was a young Omega, he used to suffer from terrible nightmares. They’d wake him up in the middle of the night, and he’d go rushing to his Alpha’s room. Alpha Phil would hug and cuddle him close, and play with his hair until he fell back asleep. It was one of the only times Phil let him share his bed, since he wasn’t technically supposed to until he was sixteen.

****

Nowadays, Dan didn’t get nightmares very much, and he rarely got up before he absolutely had to. Which is why he was surprised when he suddenly woke one night, the skies still dark and his room pitch black. 

****

He couldn’t remember what he had been dreaming about. Whatever it was, his heart was pounding from it, but it definitely hadn’t been a nightmare. The main shock, however, was the strange feeling in his crotch. He looked down to see a little tent, his cock straining against his pajamas.

****

Something must be very wrong. This hadn’t ever happened to him before. He was about to touch it, just to see what would happen, but stopped himself as he remembered something his Alpha had told him.  _ If anything ever feels funny in your body, I want you to come straight to me, okay baby? Don’t try to fix it yourself. _ Thinking of this, he got out of his bed and walked to his Alpha’s room, knocking on the door.

****

There was a moment before a bleary voice called out, “Who is it?”

****

“It’s me, Alpha,” he replied, hoping his Alpha wouldn’t be mad at him for waking him up.

****

“You can come in, baby,” Phil responded, voice considerably softer. His Alpha was always very gentle with him. He entered and moved to stand beside where his Alpha was now sitting up in bed.

****

“Baby boy? Is everything alright?”

****

Dan shook his head. 

****

“Oh, poor baby, what’s wrong?”

****

He blushed bright pink. “I-it’s my… it’s my cock, sir. Something’s wrong with it. It’s gone all hard and it feels funny,” he stammered, looking down. To his surprise, his Alpha began to laugh.

****

“What? What is it?” Dan questioned, feeling slightly offended.

****

“Oh, baby boy, it’s okay, nothing’s wrong. That’s just what happens when a little Omega gets to a certain age. They start thinking, dreaming about things, and it makes their cock get all hard. You did the right thing coming to me, I’m very proud of you,” he explained, still biting back laughter.

****

Dan turned even pinker. “I - I don’t understand, sir. What kind of thinking that makes it - makes this happen?”

****

“What makes your cock hard is different for everyone, but Omegas usually think of their Alpha touching them.” Dan was still confused, which must have shown on his face, so Phil continued. “Baby, you know what happens when an Omega turns sixteen?”

****

Dan nodded. This was something he did understand. “When an Omega comes of age at sixteen, they belong fully to their Alpha to do with as they please,” he recited.

****

“Good boy. Do you know what that means, belonging fully to their Alpha?”

****

Dan frowned slightly. What did this have to do with his problem? It was starting to hurt now, so he instinctively reached down to touch it, but his Alpha stopped him.

****

“No, baby, I don’t want you to touch just yet. Answer the question for me, darling,”

****

“Means their Alpha can give them any sort of instruction and they have to follow it. They usually share a bedroom with their Alpha, too,” he answered. Why was his Alpha asking him all this?

****

“Yes, baby boy. But do you know what kind of instructions it means?”

****

That stumped him. What kind of instructions were they not allowed to give their Omega until they were sixteen?

****

“I don’t know, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

****

“It’s okay, baby boy. I’ll tell you. Alphas get hard cocks just like you, baby, and when their Omega turns sixteen, they can ask them to help them out with them. They help by putting their Alpha’s cock in their mouth, or up their cute little Omega bum,” he explained. When Dan looked horrified at that, he chuckled and added, “Don’t worry, love, that’s what Omegas are made for. It feels nice and good for them, especially when they go through their heat. They even produce slick, which makes it nice and easy to slide in, it doesn’t even hurt,”

****

Dan still looked dubious. “When I turn sixteen… we will do that?” he asked incredulously.

****

“Don’t worry about it, baby, there’s lot’s of time before then. You’ll warm up to it over time, I promise. By the time an Omega is of age, they’re practically begging for their Alpha to put their cock inside of them.”

****

“But why?” he asked, quickly adding a “sir” to the end.

****

“Because, baby, when your cock gets all hard, it feels good when you touch it, and it makes it feel better,”

****

“Even for Omegas, sir?”

****

“Yes, baby, even for Omegas, although after they turn sixteen, their Alpha makes it better by putting their cock in their bum,”

****

Dan was confused. “But why did you not want me to touch it then, sir? If it makes it better.”

****

Phil smiled. “I’ll show you how to make it feel better, don’t worry your cute little head. You’ve been very patient for me, such a good boy. Would you like me to finish explaining in the morning so I can help you make it better now?”

****

Dan smiled and nodded, eager to end the funny feeling between his legs. “Yes, please, sir.”

****

“Okay. Come sit in my lap, baby boy,” he said, motioning towards his own crotch and pulling his Omega onto it, making him spread his legs to straddle him. “Just like that, good, good. Now, darling, I want you to push your hips down like a good boy,” Dan obeyed, pressing his hips down into his Alpha’s.

****

He gasped. Suddenly everything felt so good, so amazing, and he wanted more. 

****

Phil chuckled at the little sounds he made. “There, baby boy, how does that feel?”

****

“Alpha, Alpha, feels so good, please may I do it again, please Alpha?” he begged.

****

“Good boy, asking for permission. Yes, baby, you may do it again. As much as you want, baby boy, make your pretty little cock feel good.”

****

That was all the encouragement he needed, and he began frantically rolling his hips up and down into his Alpha’s. It felt so absolutely magnificent, he didn’t want it to ever end. He panted out a litany of  _ Alpha, Alpha, Alpha _ , to which Phil chuckled and whispered,  _ It’s okay, baby, I know, make yourself feel good _ . Soon, something changed, and he got a strange new feeling just below his tummy.

****

“Alpha, it feels strange, feels like… I don’t know what it feels like, what’s happening to me, Alpha?”

****

“It’s okay, baby boy, you just keep making yourself feel good, it will all be fine.” 

****

Dan complied, continuing to move his hips up and down, again, and again, until the feeling became more intense and he moaned out one last  _ Alpha _ , and his cock began to spurt hot sticky stuff, making his pajamas all wet as he kept thrusting until the feeling was over.

****

“Good boy, such a good boy, making yourself feel good like that. Does that feel better, love?”

****

“Felt so good, Alpha, does having a cock up your bum feel that good?”

****

Phil laughed again. “Yes, baby, it feels even better for Omegas than having their cock played with. Now baby, until you turn sixteen, whenever your cock gets all hard, I want you to come to me and grind on my lap like that until you come, okay? I don’t want you to use your hand, only come to me for help. Do you think you can do that?”

****

It was a pretty easy request, and one that Dan was eager to agree too. “Yes, sir. I promise,”

****

“Such a good boy,” he said, and Dan let himself bask in the praise. “Now, let’s get you some new pajamas, and you can sleep here tonight.”

****

Dan nodded joyfully and climbed off his Alphas lap. He loved sharing a bed with Phil - it was something he was really looking forward to about coming of age. 

****

Phil got him a clean pair of underwear, and he turned around as Dan changed into them. They crawled into bed together, and Dan curled up beside his Alpha, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. Phil played with his hair as he tried to lull himself asleep. 

****

“Always such a good boy for me. I want you to dream tonight about me touching you all over, so you’re nice and hard again in the morning and we can play again, okay? And I’ll tell you all about how big Omegas play with their Alphas, does that sound good?” 

  
Dan whimpered against his Alpha’s neck, who laughed. “Good boy. Sweet dreams, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize to not only God but Jesus.


End file.
